1. The Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is clear, elastic, edible, water gels based upon carrageenan as the principal gelling agent and, more particularly, such gels based on combinations of potassium salts with potassium-sensitive carrageenan or with potassium-sensitive carrageenan in combination with calcium-sensitive carrageenan which imparts freedom from weeping or syneresis. The invention resides in the gels themselves and in dry compositions, usually in granular or free-flowing particulate form, which form the gels when dissolved in water in appropriate amounts. The water gels and the gel-forming compositions of the invention are particularly characterized by essentially complete freedom from polyvalent metal cations. This means that these gels do not contain more than 0.01% or 100 ppm. by weight of polyvalent metal cations based on the total weight of carrageenan or carrageenans present and of the potassium salt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes the following references:
United States Patents Frieden et al 2,427,594 Stancioff 3,176,003 Baker 2,466,146 Gordon, et al 3,280,102 Le Gloahec 2,543,699 Foster, et al 3,342,612 Le Gloahec 2,556,282 Moirano 3,445,243 Le Gloahec 2,624,727 Moirano 3,556,810 Stoloff 2,864,706 Stancioff et al 3,562,176 Campbell 3,031,308 Horn 3,563,769 Stanley 3,094,517 Klein et al 3,658,556 Canadian Patent Foster 870,000